Haru Uka's Story of a True Duelist
by Dan-Chan Haru-San
Summary: New Students, New Cards, it's another year at duel academy. When Haru Uka joins Duel Academy to avenge his father, he's unaware of all the dangers in his way of doing it...please review! JadenxAlexis and more!
1. Haru's Dream

A Duel Story that's unforgettable 

Dan-Chan: yeah! I was in the mood to write a GX fic! I've thought the whole thing out well, so… Get your game on!

**Ch1. Haru's Dream**

_**Despair… Defeat…** The air was thick with the caress of black smoke. It filled the skies deeply, screams were heard all around. A blast of energy struck the ground, creating a blazing fire. Two duelists stood alone in the desolate area of holocaust. People, of all over, dieing by flame. One crazed man, standing tall wielding 3 cards laughed maniacally. "You are pathetic…" "I…won't let you win…you…fiend! I summon the Great Sphinx!" He laughed and summoned Obelisk, the Egyptian god monster, and blasted through guardian sphinx, and the man to the ground…_

"NO!" Haru screamed in agony and pain as he awoke in a scream. His face embedded with sweat. "N…No…D…Dad…" He bowed his head down and began to cry. Bunching up the blankets on his bed in his fist, he shook in fear. "Dad…I'll avenge you tomorrow…when I start duel academy…and become an ultimate duelist too!" He started to shout and feared his mother would wake. However, she did not. He tossed the bed sheets aside, and got up from the bed. He stretched, then walked over to his desk, turned on the lamp and sat down. "Yeah…I've got the rest of the night to prepare…I slacked off, but I've got time now." Haru opened a drawer next to him and lifted a red box from it. He opened it, revealing a deck of cards. He sifted his fingers through the cards: _Nightmare Wheel, Rope of Life, Ectoplasmer, Bowganian…_ "Ah…these cards are ok but… I really need to find some to remove…" He came across a card and then stopped. He looked at it in awe. The tears on his face were still wet, and his eyes began to fill with them again. "It's… my dad's prize card." Haru stared into the eyes of Guardian Sphinx. "This is a sacred card…and not to mention, it's a great card!" He smiled. "Definitely not removing that one!" He continued to search through the deck, now and then removing cards: _Gamble, Cursed Seal of the forbidden spell, Riryoku. _"Yeah…that's evened out quite well I think! 49 cards, that's perfect." He put his deck away and climbed back into bed, anxious and waiting for the next day to come.

-

A/N

Yeah, it's short! But my first shot at a GX (and Yugioh in general) fic! So, thank you all! Please review, and the next chapters coming up soon!

Oh, Just to clarify, I'm going to post Haru's Deck:

Monsters:

Guardian Sphinx

Divine Dragon Ragnarok

Amazoness Chain Master

Total Defense Shogun

Fusilier Dragon the Dual-Mode beast

Blue Eyes White Dragon

Kaibaman

Mucus Yolk

Versago the Destroyer

Balloon Lizard

Avatar of the Pot

Luminous Soldier

Little Winguard

Kaiser Seahorse

Neko Mane King

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Traps:

Nightmare Wheel

Rope of Life

Shadow Spell

Bottomless Trap Hole

Draining Shield

Sakuretsu Armor

Embodiment of Apophis

Judgment of Anubis

Trap Jammer

Call of the Haunted

Megamorph

Skull Dice

Magic Cylinder

Mirror Force

Negate Attack

Spells:

White Dragon Ritual

Card Destruction

Pot of Greed

Axe of Despair x3

Malevolent Nuzzler x2

Tribute to the Doomed

Big Bang Shot x2

Gravity Axe Grarl

Ekibyo Drakmord

Mystical Space Typhoon

Gravekeeper's Servant

The Shallow Grave

Polymerization

Ritual:

Paladin of White Dragon

Fusion:

King Dragun


	2. Duel Academy

"I solemnly swear that sneaking into the girl's dorm and watching them in the hot tub is awesome!" –Jaden Yuki

**Dan-Chan (thinking)- I really do wonder what it's like at the girl's dorm…hey! Maybe I'll get Jaden to tell me! **

**Jaden: Hey whatcha thinkin' over there Dan? **

**Dan-Chan: (grin) oh Jaden well…about the girls dorm…**

**Jaden: NO! (Hits Dan over the head with a frying pan)**

**Dan-Chan: Owww! I didn't even ask the question yet…and where'd you get that frying pan? **

**Jaden (thinking): Yeah where DID I get this frying pan…oh well! Hey, maybe I can beat the answer outta him! Hah! (starts whacking Dan over the head repetitively) (talking) gimme an answer! Gah! Where'd I get this frying pan! **

**Syrus: Uh, Jaden, you stole that from the kitchen.**

**Jaden: What! When? How the hell did I steal a frying pan if I don't know why or when?**

**Chumley: That's cause I hit you over the head with it after you took it. **

**Jaden: WHY?**

**Chumley: Well, I needed the frying pan…I was going to cook us up some breakfast!**

**Syrus: No offense Chumley, but you can't really cook… (thinking) yeah, total offense on you for that one! DISS!  
**

**Jaden: Yeah! The last time you cooked, I puked!**

**Chumley: (whacks Syrus and Jaden over the head and walks away) (mumble)**

**Dan-Chan: (recovering from frying pan incident) urgh…just read the fic… **

**--------------------------**

**Ch2: Duel Academy**

Haru slept soundly the rest of the night, even after his horrific nightmare. However, he woke late. Stirring, he slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "ah…" He stretched and got up from the bed rubbing his eyes of apparent tears. "What time is- HOLY SHIT!" Haru was wide-eyed at the clock. "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!" He yanked on his usual attire as fast as humanely possible. Haru stopped remotely to brush his teeth and hair, yet after that, rushed downstairs with tears flying out the corners of his eyes. "MOM! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" Still running, he picked up the lunchbox sitting on the table and ran toward duel academy, with a backpack on his back holding his deck and duel disk. "Gonna be late gonna be late gonna be late! DAMMIT!" he ran around corners zipping past people and duelists alike, until he turned a corner, and bumped into an unfamiliar figure. "Hey you jerk, you could have moved!" Haru stood up brushing off his clothing, and then he eyed the boy. "You…You're…"

"JOEY WHEELER! That's right! Good to see I'm know around here!"

"Actually, I was going to say that guy from the game shop…who was it now? Oh yeah, Solomon Muto." Haru suppressed a laugh. This was just to annoy him. He knew it was Joey wheeler.

"WHAT! I LOOK NOTHING LIKE HIM!" _Retard…_

"Relax! I was only kidding around Joey! You're awesome! Like, my favorite duelist next to my dad…who…passed on." Haru's eyes went from happiness to gloomy worried eyes. His expression dropped suddenly.

"Well, I'm sorry about your dad…but thanks!" Joey smiled and laughed. He saw Haru did, and then he said, "Hey kid, you know what? I think I have a card for you that might come in handy. You are a duelist… right?"

_wow, how'd he know? This so freakin rocks! Hehe he knows I'm a duelist! _"Yeah…I am!" Haru said in delight, obviously eager to receive a card.

"Here." Joey slipped a hand into his pocket, and pulled out a card and handed it to Haru. "This is one of my favorite cards…but I'm passing it on to you. I think you have the potential for it!" Haru was astonished and glad at the same time. He just received a great card, from a great duelist. "Hey, don't you need to get to Duel Academy or something-?"

"OH YEAH!GAH! Sorry Joey, gotta run!" Haru took the card and ran. He knew he needed to make it to the academy, so he could make it to the initiation duels. As he ran farther he noticed something ahead of him. "Is that…YES! IT IS! DUEL ACADEMY HERE I COME!" He high-tailed it with glee in his eyes. He was happy- and an undying gratitude toward Joey Wheeler had just begun.

-

"Yeah…I…made it!" He panted. "Haru Uka, reporting!" He saluted to the guard in front of the duel academy entrance. "Please, let me through!"

He stepped aside. "Go ahead, but it'll be over soon." Haru ran past him and into the dueling arena in front of him. The dome was huge and filled with students in Yellow, Red, and Blue uniforms. Haru had never imagined Duel Academy this great a place. He grinned. "HARU UKA READY FOR A DUEL HERE!" He shouted out hoping a teacher or someone would answer him. Soon, a woman with blond hair tied back, purple lipstick on, a cloak with pink on the shoulders, wearing a duel disk replied to him. "Ah yeah finally! So who am I dueling? Miss?"

"MISS! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WRETCHED BITCH!" he steamed. "I'm not a woman boy! I'm a man! And for that little incident, you'll be dueling me! A Doctor! Name, Dr. Crowler." He prepared his duel disk and his deck. "Ready or not… This should be fun!" He cackled.

"What? Me duel a creep like you? Nah…I'd like a real challenger!" He smiled widely and laughed a bit. "You know, like a student." Girls giggled and boys laughed. But one boy, in a red uniform, did not. He ran down to the dueling stage raring to go. "Hey Haru, you've got yourself a match!" He looked confident as he spoke and Haru smiled at him. "Great! Let's do this! Time to get your game on!" Haru removed his backpack from his shoulders and pulled a duel disk out of it. He inserted his deck and stood ready. "Let's do this!"

Dr. Crowler sat with tears streaming down his eyes. However, the boy stood triumphant with his duel disk ready. "Wait…Wait a second. Did you just say… 'get your game on'?" The boy now looked surprised and embarrassed.

"Sure did! Now let's duel!"

"That…THAT'S MY LINE! GAH!" He looked confused as he ran in circles pulling his hair. "You stole my line!" Haru now looked perceptive. "Hold on a sec…You're Jaden Yuki! YEAH!" Haru suppressed a larger smile at this. "This'll be an honour to duel you!" Jaden stopped and smiled weakly. Then, he had that competitive jump in him once again. "Yeah! Let's do this! It's time to get your game on!" They both stood ready for the duel to arise. "Just know this Jaden, I'll love this duel no matter what the outcome." Jaden smiled too.

"Right. Likewise! Now, start us off Haru. It's only fitting."

"Yeah! DRAW!" He drew 5 cards from his deck. Then, he drew 1 card to complete his hand, and started the duel. "4000 Life Points, and lets do this!" Haru looked at his hand. _Emergency Provisions, Kaiser Seahorse, Mirror Force, Draining Shield, Luminous Soldier, and Nightmare Wheel. Decent Hand. _"I'll start this turn by summoning a monster in defense mode, and laying down 3 facedowns! Your move Jaden!"

"Don't get too overconfident! Here goes!" Jaden drew from his deck. _Sweet! _"Alright, lets roll for this turn! I activate Mirage of Nightmare! And, that's not all! I also lay down a facedown! And, Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman! So, attack the defense position monster Sparkman!" Jaden commanded it to attack. It did.

"Not so fast! I activate, Draining Shield! This card blocks your attack and its attack points are added to my life point total! Yeah!"

Jaden: 4000

Haru: 5600

"rrrr…" Jaden stumbled. "Alright, turn end." He ended his turn in a sort of disregarding fashion. However, Haru was eager to make a move. And that's what he did. "Ok Jaden, here's some dueling magic about to be set! Go Luminous Soldier!" He sacrificed his facedown monster in order to summon the Luminous Soldier. "Guess what? He's gonna target Sparkman! Go Luminous Blast!" the luminous soldier summoned an energy blast and sent it at Sparkman.

"Hah! Not so fast!" Jaden revealed a facedown trap card. "Mirror Force, go!" It reflected the attack and struck luminous soldier.

"AH! NO!" Haru fell backward, as his monster had been destroyed. "Alright… Turn end" Haru thought. He didn't have enough time, or a strategy. With luminous soldier down, he was left defenseless. And he knew that wasn't good.

"My draw!" Jaden drew a card from his deck and looked at it with a grin. "Well this should be good! First off, I'll activate polymerization and fuse Burstinatrix with Avian to create, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! And now, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown on the left!" It was destroyed. Mirror Force. "And now that you're left with only one card on the field, and no monsters, your wide open for an attack! GO!" Sparkman and Flame Wingman both struck Haru and his life points decreased by a lot.

Haru: 1900

Jaden: 4000

"No…I'm losing." Haru stammered. He was losing confidence and it was barely mid-game. _No…I wont lose Jaden Yuki. I'm not backing down! _He now grinned slightly. "Oh well."

Jaden had a look of confusion on his face. "Well, one more assault from Wingman, and your Life Points are toast Haru!" Jaden smiled. "But then again, why would I lose to a rookie?" The crowd gasped. This was a pretty intense duel. "Your move."

"Right!" Haru still worried. He had only one shot at drawing the right card to win the duel. He had to rely on two cards he had. But it was all in the fate of this draw. _What do I have to believe in again? Oh yeah…like Yugi…The Heart of the Cards…Guide me! _He closed his eyes in hope of drawing the right card. Suddenly, a monster that didn't even belong to him appeared in front of him. "Hey wait…you're supposed to be a hologram…but I can feel you!" he pet the monster on the head. "You're a cute little guy!" It was Winged Kuriboh. It said something, and Haru realized it was trying to tell him something. "Yeah…Thanks Kuriboh. I need to believe in my deck." It smiled and disappeared. Eyes still closed Haru felt the confidence rush through him. "Heart of the Cards…" he drew the card and held it in the air. _It all comes down to this…_

To Be Continued!

A/N

That's all for this chapter! Yeah, it leaves you hanging huh? Will Haru draw the right card? Find out in the next chapter!

**Dan-Chan: (head still hurting) god…Jaden…you hit hard**

**Syrus: yeah he hits like a girl! (Laughter)**

**Jaden: What? SY! (He held the frying pan and grinned) **

**Syrus: RUN AWAY! (He ran and Jaden chased)**

**Jaden: Get back here!**

**Syrus: NO!**

**Dan-Chan and Chumley: HAHAHAHAH! **


	3. Haru's New Beginnings

"Uh…I don't know, I'm just hungry" – Chumley 

**Dan-Chan (thinking): All right, it's time to get back at Jaden for the other day! (Talking) oh Jaden! **

**Jaden: What's up Dan?**

**Dan-Chan: Well, I was thinkin', maybe we could have a duel**

**Jaden: Normally, I would say 'get your game on' and start dueling with my deck, but no…you just suck. Start the Fic!**

**Ch3. Haru's New Beginnings**

"Get her in here…now."

"Yessir!"

It was a bright day. The day when the rookie duelists got to try out for duel academy. A man sat seated in a tall leather chair behind a desk. He was talking to a man in a blue uniform. The man behind the desk fiddled with some papers. He looked like he was a bit confused for some reason. The man in blue walked out of the room and brought a woman in a purple uniform in. "This has been a rough day, preparing and all."

"Mijovi, sir." She said. "What is it?"

Mijovi held a piece of paper to her face. "This is it." He read the paper aloud to her. '_NEW: Contest for students of Duel Academy! Send in your blueprints of monsters, spell, and trap cards here! Lucky winners will have their cards manufactured and sent to them, while others must wait for card packs. 5-10 of each will be accepted. 10 additional will also be accepted. Enter today!' _

"Mijovi, Why haven't you contacted the duel academy yet? They only have 2 days to send in their ideas!"

"I had forgotten. Look, I'm a busy man Lyssa. I'll contact the academy now." Mijovi held a button on his phone box and said 'virtual message to duel academy'. A screen popped up with the head of the academy. "Sir, Inform your school about the Create-A-Card contest. Have them send in their ideas for cards. Those who participate will have a shot at it. The ones who don't won't get their share of the new cards. Don't inform them of that though." He pressed the button again and the onscreen message closed. "This should be interesting." He smirked and walked toward the balcony.

----

_It all comes down to this! _Haru had to rely on one thing now- fate. He now had his eyes closed, and one card held in his hand remained to be unseen.

JADENS P.O.V.

Oh man…I'm so winning. But this kid has potential. And he has to rely on one card, which isn't going to be enough to make a turnaround victory! Heh!

NOT JADENS P.O.V. (hawhaw)

Well…this is it. Haru dropped his hand down slowly, shone the card in front of his face and he slowly squinted his eyes open. Once his eyes opened he suppressed a very long grin across his face. OMFG I DREW IT! Haru looked at his hand now. Total crap. "I'm throwing down a defense!" it appeared on the field. "And now, I activate Card Destruction! We BOTH discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards." Haru discarded his 6 cards. He then pulled 6 new ones off the top. Let's see. Judgment of Anubis, Polymerization, Divine Dragon Ragnarok, Neko Mane King, Mucus Yolk and Versago the Destroyer…! Haru just found a strategy out of his cards, and he was about to unleash it all on Jaden. "This is it! I lay down one facedown card, and I end my turn!" Haru Uka is gonna prove his prowess!

JADEN'S 'SIDE OF THE DUELING FIELD' (p.o.v.)

Well, Haru's doing pretty well for a first timer. I mean, I'm beating the guy but I just feel like I'm not. Weird. "Ok Haru!" I drew a card from my deck and looked at it whilst adding it to my hand. Let's see…I have a fusion here! And I've got a polymerization in my hand to boot! Let's kick it! "Ok Haru, get ready for a smack down! I activate, polymerization! And I'm using it on Clayman and Sparkman! Here comes your worst nightmare!" polymerization began to fuse Clayman and Sparkman in a flash. A new elemental hero, much more powerful, was being created. "ELEMENTAL HERO, THUNDER GIANT! Haru, this is it!" Jaden smirked. "I mean it's the end for you bro! Go Wingman, strike the facedown card!" Haru was ready for the incoming attack. He let it go. "Your Neko Mane King is destroyed!"

"And his effect ends your Battle Phase!"

"Oh yeah…damn! Well, I'll enter main phase 2. I activate, Harpies Feather Duster!" Haru laughed devilishly. The moment has come. "What?"

"This is it Jaden! Part one of my brilliant plan to beat you! I activate, Judgment of Anubis! This card allows me to discard one card from my hand to destroy your spell card that targets spell or trap cards! I discard Mucus Yolk to the grave! And now, your spell is destroyed! But, here comes part 2. Judgment of Anubis allows me to choose a monster on your side of the field and destroy it and its attack points are dealt directly to your life points! I choose, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant as my target!" Haru pointed directly towards it and it was destroyed. Jaden took 2400 points of damage.

Haru: 1900

Jaden: 1600

"What? No! I'm losing!" Jaden shivered. He clenched his teeth. "I'm not going to back down! End Turn!" Jaden ended his turn and it was now Haru's turn.

"Draw." He drew a card and placed it in his hand. "Well Jaden, here goes nothing! First, I start by summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack position. And with that, I activate polymerization! I'm fusing Divine Dragon Ragnarok and Versago the Destroyer! Versago's effect allows it to act as a fusion material monster so it's posing as Lord of D.! And these two fuse to form… King Dragun!" In seconds, a massive sized dragon began to fuse. "Here it comes! You better be ready to get your ass kicked!" The dragon fused together. "Behold – KING DRAGUN! Don't let his powerful attack of 2400 fool you, he still has an effect! And it prevents you from targeting a dragon-type monster from a spell, trap, or monster card! And that includes King Dragun! That's not all, he also allows me to summon a dragon type monster directly to the field from my hand once per turn! But that won't be necessary. I'm going to wipe you out now! In since your field is nothing but Wingman, you're through! King Dragun, strike!" It flew over by Jaden and created a powerful burst of energy in its mouth, which it launched at Wingman destroying it. "And I still have Breaker. Breaker has 1600 attack points you have 1600 life points. Do the math! This match is won! Life Point count says – Jaden loses! Go Breaker!" Haru grinned widely and yelled out the command. Breaker went directly towards the quivering Jaden. "Spell Vanish Slash!" It slashed at Jaden and his life point count dropped to 0.

Haru: 1900

Jaden: 0

The crowd roared and cheered. "Well what do you know? Haru Uka wins! Congrats new student of Duel Academy!" everyone was cheering, except Crowler.

Jaden left the dueling field with a smile to meet Syrus and Bastion. He called out, "great duel Haru! Let's be pals!" Syrus, Bastion, and Jaden then walked to their dorms.

"What? NO! This rookie beat the best Slypher in the academy!" He ran around wildly screaming. "What will the schools head say about this? He's probably going to be the next Slypher Slacker!" As Crowler carried on like an idiot, the Duel Academy head walked over to him.

"My, My, Dr. Crowler, this Haru Uka seems to be quite the duelist!" he caught Crowler's attention.

"Yes… Sir, what uniform shall we give him? Is he a Slypher? Or, or a Ra?" He jumped around in utter confusion. The head laughed.

"Nope. You're looking at the next Obelisk Blue student!" He walked away with a grin on has face as Crowler fell to the ground. "It can't be…" He rolled around on the ground, not looking forward to this semester with Haru Uka.

-

Haru ground his teeth in frustration over a bed filled with piles of crumpled paper and clean sheets scattered everywhere. He sat in an unruly fashion on his new bed in the Obelisk Blue dorm, but he needed to think comfortably. "What cards could I send in… ideas, ideas! Damn!" He slammed his fist against the bed, which sprung it back. "I haven't come up with anything good and I really doubt I will… god think!" His mind was scrambled. He believed he could think well by rolling around on the bed. Unfortunately it had no effect. Hope was lost. The breeze of the outside air blew into the room and caressed Haru as he sat in thought. "Monsters…Monsters… Wait! I've got it!" Haru sparked an idea. He wrote down quickly his ideas. One after another they came; 10 monsters, 10 spells, 10 traps, 5 additional spells, and 5 additional monsters. Haru was soon done. Whence came the time he finished, he ran through the academy, and handed it directly to the head. After this, he went back to his dorm. He had the day free to prepare his cards. Not to mention, meet some friends.

"Um, excuse me?" Ren Mizuk sat sheepishly in his bedroom looking at his cards. Haru was knocking on his door impatiently. "Hello?" Ren finally got up and opened the door. "Oh, um hi! I'm new to duel academy and you're my new roommate so, I was wondering if we could be friends?" Haru felt stupid saying this. However, he wanted to make some friends.

"…" He said nothing at first. When he saw Haru frown, he spoke up. "No wait, It's just, I'm new as well. So of course we can be friends! Want to have a quick duel?" feeling proud and confident he nodded. "You're Haru, aren't you? I saw you duel. You did so awesome I just needed to try out my deck against yours!"

"Hey thanks! So what's your name then? I didn't catch it?"

"Ren Mizuk, pleased to meet you Haru Uka!"

"Likewise! Now, let's duel!" Haru had a really exciting day, whether it was making it to duel academy, being the next Obelisk, or meeting a new friend, he loved his day. Confidence was definitely boosted somewhere inside him. He'd won against Jaden Yuki and made a friend, and he was so proud. Ren and Haru dueled and talked until the day ended, when they crept into their beds, and shut the lights, looking forward to the day ahead of them.

A/N:

Fin for this chappy! Meh… short… so what? I couldn't think much! Oh well! Anyway, enjoy, plz review! Ty! Ill see you next chappy! bai bai!

**Jaden: I lost to Haru! God dammit I hate the writer of this fic!**

**Dan-Chan: If you haven't noticed, Haru is the writers OC. No duh he won.**

**Jaden: Oh shutup… **


	4. Character Profiles

**Character Profiles**

Ren

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Male

**Deck Type: **Cyber

**Favorite Card: **Cyber End Dragon

**Rank:** Obelisk Blue

* * *

Terra 

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Deck Type:** Elemental

**Favorite Card:** Elemental Hero Burstinatrix

**Rank: **Obelisk Blue

* * *

Skye

**Age:** 14

**Sex:** Female

**Deck Type:** Roid

**Favorite Card: **Steamroid

**Rank:** Slypher Red

* * *

Sasaki 

**Age: **14

**Sex:** Male

**Deck Type:** Life Point Increase

**Favorite Card:** Enchanted Javelin

**Rank:** Slypher Red

* * *

Sayto 

**Age:** 12

**Sex:** Female

**Deck Type:** Life Point Decrease

**Favorite Card:** Blasting the Ruins

**Rank: **Slypher Red

* * *

Ashley 

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Female

**Deck Type:** Spellcaster

**Favorite Card:** Dark Magician Girl

**Rank:** Ra Yellow

* * *

Jamie 

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Female

**Deck Type:** Aquatic

**Favorite Card:** Kaiser Seahorse

**Rank:** Ra Yellow

* * *

Skyler 

**Age:** 12

**Sex:** Male

**Deck Type:** Warrior/Beast-Warrior

**Favorite Card:** Vorse Raider

**Rank:** Ra Yellow

* * *

Jared 

**Age:** 15

**Sex:** Male

**Deck Type:** Dark

**Favorite Card:** Exarion Universe

**Rank:** Obelisk Blue

* * *

Haru (me)

**Age:** 13

**Sex:** Male

**Deck Type:** OC Deck

**Favorite Card:** Guardian Sphinx

**Rank:** Obelisk Blue

* * *

A/N

That's it for character profiles! Should've done this earlier! Anyway, this is just to tell you of the new characters so far featured or will be featured. So that's that! Cya next chappy!


	5. The Contest

A/N: Special notation. I might abandon this fic like one of my Fullmetal Alchemist ones (which believe me I deleted for an important reason) because I think it lacks finesse . Not many people are reviewing that means not many people are giving constructive criticism! I seriously need it. After all, I'm writing to satisfy the reader. Keep watch for my fic, it could be gone at any time. Ok, back to the fic part.

--------

**Ch4: The Contest**

It was a pretty restless few days after that night. Haru, continuing to construct his deck to its full extents, felt a lot more comfortable knowing that he had friends at duel academy to back him up in a time of need. And he had some kick-ass friends. Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Bastion were all his first friends, but none, besides Jaden, were more prideful than Ren Mizuk, a fellow Obelisk blue student – a kick-ass friend, a kick-ass deck. He had lost the duel the day he met him, but it was a very close match. And since, Haru took his tips and put together a newer deck. It was a lot better now that Ren helped him.

Haru got out of bed, and recapped on what he was just thinking about a few minutes ago. _Deck…deck… _"Oh god, that's right!" He quickly planted on his Obelisk Blue Uniform, took his deck, and ran right out of the room in such a hurry he didn't even consider shutting the door. "Nobody's in the hall…I'm late! Goddammit!" He put a jump in his step, and extended his strides, with the occasional loud breath. He had to run across Duel Academy to reach the river dock. When he caught a glimpse of it, he exclaimed, "Almost there! I doubt the plane's even landed yet, so I'll probably make it to the dock!" He ran as fast as he possibly could, such anxiety built inside of him. Panting, he managed to say, "I'm here…don't think I forgot, Dr. Crowler!" He glanced at Haru sternly.

"Good, because the plane is going to land in at least…" Crowler checked his watch, "…25 seconds en counting. So hurry up and stand with the crowd." He grunted. Crowler…always acts so livid. "Alright, teach'!" Haru approached them casually – running, although. When at last he joined the crowd of students, the plane finally landed. Two suited men piloted and co-piloted. In the reflection off of the mirror, Haru caught a glimpse of a man seated in the back of the plane. When it landed, the man he noticed walked out from the back of the plane, a briefcase in hand.

He approached the crowd of duelists. "My name is Mijovi Ayami. First of all, I thank Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley, Bastion Misawa, Ren Mizuk, Skye Collins, and Haru Uka for entering the 'Create A Card Contest'! In my hand is a briefcase filled with the newest cards created by all these duelists. They did a very fine job. And in conclusion, I have decided on three of their card ideas. It was a very hard decision." He stopped short and noticed the anxiety and courage shone in the eyes of the duelists. "So…I would like these three students to step forward and stand next to me: Ren Mizuk!" Haru was the first to cheer. "Awesome! Good job Ren!" All the others followed with a round of applause. "Skye Collins!" Haru thought, "_She's an Obelisk…maybe I should get to know her!_" More clapping came from the crowd as she and Ren stepped forward. "And last but not least… Haru Uka!" He was shocked. Amazed! In complete awe, he walked forward and stood next to Ren. Ren gave him the thumbs up, and Haru returned the same with a smile. "Nice job" he said under his breath to Ren.

"Without any further ado, if I may say so, congratulations you three! In this briefcase, holds all the cards you created - The 15 monsters, 15 spells, and 10 traps, as well as 10 additional monsters, spells, or traps. Haru created 25 monsters, 15 spells, and 10 traps. Ren created 16 monsters, 19 spells, and 15 traps. And Skye created 20 monsters, 25 spells, and 5 traps. Great job you three! And to the rest of the academy, their cards are available in packs for you to receive after this term. Thank you all so much, continue to duel!" As they clapped, he boarded the plane and flew away. The briefcase at the three Obelisks' feet held their creations. Haru and Skye exchanged glances, and they each blushed. Then they both did the same with Ren, and they all smiled. "I so want to see what you guys made!" Ren proclaimed. "Same for us lets go back to the dorm!" Haru, taking the briefcase, ran to the dorm ahead of the others, only resulting in Ren and Skye chasing him all the way to the dorm laughing.

----

Back in the dorm, all three of them settled in a mess of cards. "Whoa! Skye, Ren, these cards are incredible!"

"Yours are equally awesome, Haru!"

"Hey. Boys! I've got an idea. Why don't we all share these cards fairly? There's multiple duplicates of every card. We could beef up our decks if we shared each other's cards!" Skye smiled.

"Skye, your brilliant! Too bad, I still didn't get to know you that well…" He shrugged and dropped his shoulders.

"Skye Collins, 13, Obelisk Blue Student. Happy, Haru?" she winked and giggled, face flushed red. Haru also beat red. The two exchanged their stares until an annoying, "A-HEM…" Was heard from Ren. "Oh, sorry Ren." She smiled. "Well, let's get to work dividing these cards up."

"Right" Haru and Ren said together, opening the briefcase. At least an hour later, they'd chosen each 15 monsters, 15 spells, and 10 traps.

**Haru's Chosen Monsters**

Gearfried the Master (Monster, 7 stars)

**(Atk: 2800)**

**(Def: 2750)**

Effect: This card can be special summoned by removing 2 monsters with the name "Gearfried" in them to the discard pile. If you normal summon it, by tributing "Gearfried the Swordmaster" it counts as a double sacrifice.

Plus Knight (Monster, 4 stars)

**(Atk: 1800)**

**(Def: 0)**

Effect: If there is another "Plus Knight" or a "Minus Knight" in play this card is unaffected by any traps.

Minus Knight (Monster, 4 stars)

**(Atk: 1500)**

**(Def: 1000)**

Effect: If this card is engaged in battle with an opponent's monster that has higher attack points, the battle phases automatically ends without damage calculation if you discard one card from your hand to the discard pile.

Plus Minus Robot Knight (Fusion Monster, 8 stars)

**(Atk: 2600)**

**(Def: 2000)**

Effect: This monster gains 400 attack points for the "Plus" and "Minus" monsters it is made up of. If there is a "Minus" monster on your opponent's side of the field, all "Plus" monsters on your side of the field are destroyed.

D.D. Quiet Assassin (Monster, 4 stars)

**(Atk: 1900)**

**(Def: 1900)**

Effect: Must sacrifice one monster on your side of the field to attack. Sacrifice two to attack twice.

Elemental Hero Psycheman (Monster, 3 stars)

**(Atk: 800)**

**(Def: 1000)**

Effect: If this is the only card in your hand you can special summon it. If it is special summoned successfully, you can draw two cards from your deck.

Elemental Hero Darkman (Monster, 2 stars)

**(Atk: 700)**

**(Def: 900)**

Effect: When this card battles an attack monster with 1000 attack points or higher, it gains 1500 attack points for that battle phase.

Elemental Hero Dark-Psyche Man (Monster, 6 stars)

**(Atk: 1900)**

**(Def: 2000)**

Effect: Gain 200 attack points for every monster in your graveyard.

Elemental Hero Icicle-Edge (Monster, 7 stars)

**(Atk: 2700)**

**(Def: 2100)**

Effect: Decreases this monsters attack points by 200. Your opponent's monster(s) can't attack for two turns.

Ojama Red (Monster, 2 stars)

**(Atk: 1000)**

**(Def: 0)**

Ojama Pink (Monster, 2 stars)

**(Atk: 500)**

**(Def: 500)**

Ojama White (Monster, 2 stars)

**(Atk: 0)**

**(Def: 1000)**

Paradox Warrior (Monster, 5 stars)

**(Atk: 2100)**

**(Def: 500)**

Paradox Magician (Monster, 5 stars)

**(Atk: 1500)**

**(Def: 2300)**

Effect: Take one spell from your graveyard and place it in your hand.

Paradox Wavemaster (Monster, 5 stars)

**(Atk: 1900)**

**(Def: 1700)**

---- (You'll find out all the other cards during this fic, of Skye and Ren as well)

"Attention. Haru Uka, Skye Collins, Ren Mizuk, Terra Rhone, Sasaki Atake, Sayto Beroche, Ashley Thompson, Skyler Cole, Jamie Wexler, and Jared Price come down to my office now. Quickly!" He seemed to start and end the message in a hurry. All the students went down to Chancellor Sheppard's office, almost as fast as he started and ended the message.

-------

"Students!" he started, "I need your assistance in something… very important." He paced. "I've chosen you ten duelists – top ranking for this year. Are you all aware of the Sacred Dragon Cards?" he saw shaking of heads and exhaled. "Tamayas…Crittius…and Hermos… the three Sacred Dragon Cards. Almost as powerful as the Egyptian God Cards themselves! I'm afraid these cards have been discovered…at our academy." They listened respectfully. "So that means…the Shadow Rider's have recruited and returned to steal the Sacred Dragons' – different Shadow Riders of course; but just as deadly. I've selected you ten top duelists to be the keepers of these keys. Only they can open the gate to those cards. Protect them with your life. And stop the Shadow Rider's." He walked over to each of them and wringed a key around their necks. "The first Shadow Rider was already spotted last night, roaming the grounds. I suggest you look out by the river."

------

By nightfall, all the duelists were quavering with extreme fright. They all sat by the dock, watching closely for any shadows, or sign of movement. "I'm scared, Haru…" Ren said as he scanned the area. "Wait…Haru!" Ren tugged on his shirt and pointed towards the river. A shadowed figure in a hat and down leather cape stood holding a duel disc. "Bingo. Everyone, we've found ourselves the first shadow rider. Question is… Who's going to duel him?"

To Be Continued…

A/N: Hopefully, this was improved. I tried to do something worthwhile, so least you can do is read it! Thanks so much, keep reading .


	6. Shadow Rider

A/N: here is…. chapter 5!

--------

Ch.5 Shadow Rider 

Haru, his pals, and a bunch of other duelists who he didn't quite know yet, sat quivering by the river. Ren spotted the shadow rider with his keen eye and knack for finding things. Now they had to decide on a conclusion – who would confront the shadow rider and duel him? Haru had already decided by the look of the duelists in the circle. "You." Haru pointed to a medium height girl, long brown hair. She wore a skirt and a white top, and to cover her arms she wore an unzipped black sweater. Cute. "Your name is -?" He inquired, looking quizzically at her.

"My name's Ashley." She said gracefully.

"Well, I can't judge ya, but I just think you have a spellcaster deck. Am I right?" Haru smiled.

"…" She paused. "Yes, my deck is composed of magicians… otherwise, spellcasters. How did you -?" He stopped her mid-sentence. "I can just tell." He winked at her and she blushed. "Now go on, Ashley. Go and kick Shadow Rider ass!" he raised his fist into the air and everyone cheered quietly. "Don't worry, we'll go together." They got up and walked toward the figure aimlessly. He seemed to sit there, extremely still. Quiet and calm, not moving an inch. They investigated furthermore as they continued to trudge silently toward the figure. He was facing opposite them, but when they approached, they heard a laugh. The man grinned widely, evilly. "So kids, who's going to try and stop me?" He extended his arm and a duel disk opened up on it. "Let's get to it, shall we?" he jumped into the air, twisted, and landed facing them. Ashley stepped forward with her duel disk on arm. "All right, I'm ready to throw down you filthy shadow rider scum! You're not going to get anywhere near those dragons'! So keep dreaming!" she posed and grinned. "Let's Duel! Hah!" She drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand. "I'll start things off by summoning, White Magician Pikeru!" A small girl spellcaster arose to the field. "With 1200 Attack and 0 Defense points she may look weak now, but just wait until later. Hehehe. I'll also throw down a facedown card! Now, it's your move."

"I can see that." He drew a card from his deck forcefully. "Ok! I'm going to start things off plainly by summoning Cave Dragon in attack mode. And I also place a card face down. Due to Cave Dragon's effect, I don't have anything else to do… for now." He grinned as his turn ended.

**Ashley:** 4000 L.P

**Hand:** Mystic Box, Ebon Magician Curran, Nightmare Steelcage, and Premature Burial

**Shadow Rider:** 4000 L.P.

**Hand:** Cyber Dragon, Tri-Horned Dragon, Tribute Doll, and Dragon's Rage

"My move!" Ashley pulled a card out of her deck and placed it in her hand. _Perfect… _"First off, I'm going to get rid of that Cave Dragon! And I'm gonna do it like this!" she pulled a card out of her hand and turned it over. "I play, Mystic Box! Here's the works. I choose a monster on each of our fields. Your Cave Dragon and my White Magician Pikeru. It destroys your monster! But there's a catch. Now, control of my Magician goes over to you. A small price to pay!" Ashley stated. "And now, I flip over my facedown card." She started as the card revealed itself. "Swords of Revealing Light! And this is going to save my life points for 3 whole turns. Now, I'll lay down one more facedown, and I'll leave it at that. Your move, big boy."

He grinned. "This is a very interesting match. Hah." He drew his card from the deck. Without adding it to his hand, he threw it down on the field. "I summon Dark Blade!" in seconds a powerful warrior with black armor, and a long sword rose to the field. "And that allows me to activate my facedown card!" he flipped it up. "Dragonic Attack. If you don't know what it does, I can easily explain it to you. You see it can only equip to a warrior type monster. That is, my Dark Blade. And with it, it treats Dark Blade as a dragon type monster! And that's not all it does. It also gives him a 500 attack point boost. So with 2300 attack points, and you wide open, in 3 turns get ready for a walloping. And that's my turn." Command shifted over to Ashley as she drew a card from her deck and placed it in her hand.

"Now, I'm going to start this turn off just like this." She took the card she just drew and placed it on her duel disk. "Lightning Vortex. Here's how it goes. I discard a card from my hand to the graveyard," she tossed her Nightmare Steelcage card to the grave. "And all the monsters on your side of the field, well… They go Bye-Bye! Go, Lightning Vortex!" she played the card and a cloud stormed above her opponent's field. It shot down 2 bolts of lightning, which struck Dark Blade and White Magician Pikeru destroying them. Along with Dark Blade went Dragonic Attack, as well. "And that's the way you play!" the shadow rider clenched his teeth and fists. "Now, I'm going to play this. Premature Burial! If you don't know how it goes, then listen up. I sacrifice 800 of my life points…and White Magician Pikeru comes back!" she sacrificed 800 of her life points and a mummy appeared on the field. It slowly disappeared into the grave and White Magician Pikeru rose back to the field. "And I'll also summon, Ebon Magician Curran!" a small girl with blonde hair with a dress and a rabbit cap arose to the field next to White Magician Pikeru. "Now with these two at my alliance, I should be good. Oh yeah, and did I mention? They're going to attack you directly!" Ashley pointed her finger towards the Shadow Rider and Pikeru and Curran ran up to him and lashed at him. "That's already 2400 points of damage. Not looking too good, now are we? I'm going to end my turn!"

**Ashley:** 3200 L.P

**Hand:** -

**Shadow Rider:** 1600 L.P

**Hand:** Tribute Doll, Dragon's Rage, Cyber Dragon, and Tri-Horned Dragon

"My draw, little girl." He pulled a card off the top of his deck. By the looks of it, it was good. His face stretched into a wide grin. "Well, let's get this started…and ended. Hahahahaha." Ashley looked confused. "Confused, are we? Well, not for long, I hope! I activate Pot of Greed, and draw two cards from my deck." He drew two cards from his deck and placed them in his hand. "Well, here goes. First, I'll summon Lord of D.! In attack mode!" suddenly, the Lord of D. appeared on the field. "And now…I play, Flute of Summoning Dragon!" a gasp was heard from across the dueling field. "Yes…With Lord of D. in play, I can activate it! Doing so, I can special summon 2 dragon type monsters from my hand! And I'm choosing Cyber Dragon and Tri-Horned Dragon!" in a flash, two powerful dragon monsters appeared on the field next to Lord of D. "Yeah, an in 2 turns from now, I'll be unleashing them on you! Victory, and your soul!"

"My soul? That's mad! You can't do that!"

"I can when we're in a shadow game… just look around you!" Around them was purple smoke riddled in the air. "This is a shadow game! And the winner takes all!" He ended his turn and left Ashley in fear. Sweat formed on the side of her head.

"A…Sh…Shadow Game…" She shook in fright as she drew a card to add to her hand. "Here goes…" when she looked at the card she'd just drawn, she forgot all about the Shadow Game and loss. In her mind screamed victory. "Yeah! Here goes pardner! I'm going to sacrifice Curran, and Pikeru on my field. And in their place…I'm going to summon…" They disappeared and went off to the grave. A magician in purple holding a green magic staff rose in their place. "…THE DARK MAGICIAN! Now who's gonna take a walloping?" She grinned but all she heard was laughter. "Huh? Hey, what's so fucking funny?"

"It's just…" he laughed on. "Look at my monsters, and then look at yours. See the attack point difference? That Dark Magician's too weak to go up against my Tri-Horned dragon!"

Tri-Horned Dragon: 2850/2350 

"But your Lord of D. is going down! And Cyber Dragon is next! Go, Dark Magician!" the magician swooped over to the other side of the field and created a magical attack in his staff. He shot it downward and destroyed Lord of D., and he returned back to Ashley's field. "Say good bye to 1300 of your life points! And now, you only have 300 left to support you! So, So much for YOUR victory." She ended her turn and he took control.

**Ashley:** 3600 L.P

**Hand:** -

**Shadow Rider: **300 L.P

**Hand:** Tribute Doll, and Dragon's Rage

"Draw!" He drew a card from his deck. "First off, I'm going to place a card facedown. And I'll leave it at that. Not much else to do…but I'm not going to just give up."

Ashley drew a card. Her swords of revealing light were destroyed afterward. "Perfect…" she placed the card on her duel disk. "I activate, Mystical Space Typhoon! And this baby allows me to destroy a spell or a trap card on your side of the field! Hmmm…I think I'll choose that facedown right there." The typhoon struck it, and his Megamorph card was destroyed. "Now then, Dark Magician, give him the proper ending to a good show. Dark Magic attack on Cyber Dragon!" he swooped over to the opponents field and charged his attack once again. He released the magical blast destroying Cyber Dragon, and taking out the rest of the Shadow Rider's life points to end the duel. The smoke cleared – this Shadow Game was finally over.

Ashley: 3600 L.P Shadow Rider: 0 L.P 

He fell to the ground and shook. "As I promised… the winner… take all…" his head fell to the ground and he stopped moving. On the ground next to him, a card glowed. Ashley ran over toward him and picked up the card. Inside the card was the Shadow Rider. "His soul…trapped in this card forever… I feel so badly for him." She didn't cry, but she clutched the card in her hand, released it, and let it float back down to the ground. All the others were running towards her. "Ashley!" Haru called out as he ran towards her embracing her in a hug. She blushed. "Ashley, how'd it go?" he smiled at her as she smiled back.

"I won, Haru. I beat him!"

"Really? Aw yes I knew you would!"

"The only thing is…the Shadow Rider's soul got captured, and sealed into this card. He'll be there forever." She downed upon saying this. "Ashley… it's ok. When the doors are locked, everyone's souls will be relieved and returned to normal."

"Really, Haru?"

"Yes." He hugged her again. "Now come on. We have to go to Sheppard." Haru looked behind him at the other duelists. "Well hey this isn't a show! Come on people! We have to tell Sheppard about this!" Haru and the others ran toward the academy. Ashley stayed behind and kneeled next to the shadow rider. He had a mask on. She carefully removed it from his face, and was then in total shock. "D…Dad?"

To Be Continued… 

A/N: Well, was it good at all? I put most effort into designing the duel! It took me a while! So, kind people, please read and review. Arigatou!


	7. Friendly Competition

A/N: No reviews for last chapter. –Shrugs-. Oh, and in this fic, not all girls are in Obelisk Blue. Let's be fair, people. Well, anyway, here's chapter 6. Enjoy.

-----

**Ch6. Friendly Competition**

"We're chillin out with the crew in the schoolyard, yeah! Findin trouble, never workin too hard! Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do!" Arms folded behind his head, Haru walked across duel academy alongside with Ren and Skye. Everything including the shadow rider was settled the night before with Chancellor Sheppard. He really had been Ashley's father. They'd all wondered why he would come back and be turned to the evil side. Her father had been sent to the infirmary, due to lack of breathing and he was unconscious. Breathing in the cool morning air Haru said, "What a great day! Tough times, hard climbs, we'll take a mark together! Right now – let's go! Lalala…" His voiced trailed off as they continued to stroll along. Skye and Ren were getting annoyed with the singing though. "Haru, quit with the singing!" Ren commented. "Yeah! We really don't need background music! Plus, today's not such a great day anyway." Skye retorted.

"Hey, hey! Will you two chill?" He grinned. "I'm lovin this day! Wait a minute…where were we walking again?"

"To Dr. Crowler's room. Brace yourself for another snore-fest of a lesson." Ren looked down. "This day sucks, Haru. You gotta admit."

"AWW! SHIT! I totally forgot… Your right today sucks." He fell over and the three shared a few laughs, before having to continue to trudge along to Crowler's room.

-----

"…And this is why continuous trap cards can work well with spells." Dr. Crowler continued on with his boring lesson. Jaden was asleep, Alexis and Bastion were paying attention fully however. Most of the class was asleep. Haru was awake, but was playing his Nintendo DS, Yugioh GX Duel Academy. An easy way to keep entertained in class. "Now then who would like to tell us why Trap Jammer is helpful in one's battle phase when an opponent activates a facedown trap?" His eyes scanned the room. Noticing Haru looking downward, he instantly picked on him. "How about you, Haru Uka?" He had a devilish grin on his face. "Who, what, huh?" Haru looked up. "Well…uh… what was the question?" He scratched his head confused. Crowler rolled his eyes. "Why is Trap Jammer helpful in one's battle phase when an opponent activates a facedown trap?" Haru gave him a skeptical look. "Oh, ok. Well, because Trap Jammer can destroy a trap that was activated when your monster attacks. Examples of these such cards would be Negate Attack, Mirror Force, or Magic Cylinder." Crowler looked sternly at him when he got the answer right. "Yes, that's correct." He croaked. Haru continued to play his game while Crowler finished his long and boring lesson. However, shortly after the lesson ended, someone had greeted Haru. This person he'd never seen before. "Hi, Haru right?" He asked. The boy had solid grey eyes, spiked black hair, had a locket of some sort hanging around his neck and wore a short-sleeved black shirt. Haru stood up and looked him in the eye. "Yeah, that's me! Nice to meet you!" He extended his hand to the boy who instantly shook it. "Likewise! The name's Jared, and I am an Obelisk too, as you can see by the jacket. Oh, by the way Haru, you know Skye right? I see you hang out with her. Yeah, Skye isn't in Obelisk Blue. So that girl you hang out with isn't really Skye. I know who she is though. Her name's Terra, and the real Skye is a Slypher Red." He said as the two walked down the steps to meet up with Ren and Terra. "She just decided to change her name, because she thought Skye sounded better." The boys met up with Ren and Terra and said hi as they all walked together. When Haru mentioned her real name, now that he knew for sure, she explained the name situation. They all left Crowler's room, and were now free for a while. "Hey, by the way Haru, who's your new friend?" Ren questioned.

"Well Ren, I'd like to introduce to you Jared!" he beamed as he showed his new friend to Ren and Terra. "He's really awesome! And guess what? He uses a Dark deck!"

"Cool!" Ren and Terra said as they introduced themselves to Jared. "Hey, Haru. We've got free time now you know? So how about it? We duke it out! We duel!" Jared exclaimed as he set his bag down on a lunch table, removing his duel disk from it and placing it on his arm.

"Jared, You've got yourself a duel! Now, get your game on, because I'm gonna throw down and totally claim victory!" He attached his duel disk to his arm and they both shouted, "Duel!" in unison, and Haru drew five cards from his deck, as did Jared. "I'll start things off." He pulled a card out of his deck and added it to his hand. "By the way, this is my newest deck, Courtesy of Ren!"

**Haru:** 4000 L.P.

**Hand:** Polymerization, Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, Gearfried the Swordmaster, Winged Kuriboh, and Ojama Black.

**Jared:** 4000 L.P.

**Hand:** D.D Survivor, Dark Magician, Diffusion Wave Motion, Rapid-Fire Magician, and Trap Jammer.

Haru grinned. "Excellent…I'll start things off by activating, Polymerization!"

Ren was shocked. "What? Already? That's a really risky move!" He looked over toward Terra and she had her eyes glued to the duel. When he looked around, he saw other duelists in Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slypher Red gather to watch the duel.

"And with polymerization, I fuse my three Ojamas! Yellow, Black, and Green to fusion summon Ojama King from my fusion deck!" the three Ojamas appeared on the field and began swirling together to create a fusion. In their place appeared a massive and fat-looking Ojama in white wearing a flowered-red skin-tight bathing suit, a green coloured cape atop his back, and a crown upon his head. "And I'll place him in Defense mode!" Ojama King (Attack: 0/Def: 3000). "I'll also place a monster in defense mode. Your move, Jared!" Haru ended and control shifted to Jared.

"Good start Haru, but let's just see how long you can last!" He drew a card from his deck, and looked at it intrigued. "Alright then, Here goes! I activate the card I just drew, Cost Down! This card allows me to reduce the amount of stars a monster with 5 or higher stars of mine has that I have in my hand by two! And I've got just the one! Say hi, here comes Dark Magician!" a Dark Magician card appeared on the field and two swords pierced it, lowering its stars by two. "Hahaha!" The card directly returned back to his hand.

"What? But Jared, Dark Magician starts with 7 stars… it still needs a sacrifice!" with uncertainty the crowd of duelists looked skeptically at Jared.

"That's where your wrong, Haru! Because I have a card in my hand that will let me summon him next turn." He grinned. Haru interrupted, "Then…you just wasted your Cost Down…" he scratched his head with one finger and sweatdropped. Jared retorted, "No, not really. Well, you'll see why later. I end my turn."

"My draw, hah!" he pulled a card off the top of his deck and added it to his hand.

**Haru:** 4000 L.P

**Hand:** Gearfried the Swordmaster , and Pot of Greed.

**Jared:** 4000 L.P

**Hand:** D.D Survivor, Dark Magician, Diffusion Wave Motion, Rapid-Fire Magician, and Trap Jammer.

"Perfect!" Haru threw a card down on his duel disk. "Go, Pot of Greed! And if you don't know what this card does, well, then you're an idiot!" A giant green pot appeared on the field and out of it came two cards that were placed into Haru's hand, before being discarded to the grave afterward. '_Oh, Sweet!' _"Well, What do I know? A lot that's for sure! I place one card facedown, and now…" He pulled a card out of his hand, rather redundantly. "I summon Armed Dragon Level 3 (Attack: 1200/Defense: 900)! And, I'll leave my turn with that!" He jabbed his hand forward, pointer finger facing Jared. "No way am I gonna lose!" Ren thought from the sidelines, _'Oh man, it looks like the deck I helped Haru build is a knockout. But I don't get it…Haru was jus telling us how Jared is supposed to be good. Is he just toying with him? Only one way to find out.' _Ren bit his lip. "Come on Haru, you show him!" Terra responded quickly, "Ren, you're embarrassing us! Shut the hell up and watch the duel!"

With much anticipation rising, Jared drew from his deck. "Well, here goes. For my first move, I'm going to activate Diffusion Wave Motion!"

"Uhh… Diffuse-a-whatsit?" Haru shook his head in confusion. "What the bloody hell is that card?" A delighted Ren from the crowd interrupted Haru.

"Diffusion Wave Motion. You sacrifice 1000 life points and can sacrifice a 7 star spellcaster monster from your hand. In addition, that monster is the only monster that can attack, and can attack all of your opponents monsters at once." Haru winced. "Damn…thanks Ren." Ren laughed. "Don't mention it!"

"Yes, Haru he's exactly right! So, Here goes!" he activated his spell. A giant floating mass of green and black energy with waves of electricity surrounding it appeared on the field. It took 1000 of Jared's Life Points and in place of the orb, none other than the Dark Magician rose in its place. "And now I'll summon my Rapid-Fire Magician (Attack: 1600/Defense: 1200)." Next to the Dark Magician (Attack: 2500/Defense: 2100) appeared another magician. He wore a purple robe-like shirt and held two orb-holding staffs. Atop his head was a purple sorcery hat and surrounding him were many multicoloured orbs.

"And they both aren't any match for my Ojama King!"

"Yes, but your other monsters are just waiting for an assault. So, Rapid-Fire Magician, destroy the facedown monster with Orb Assault!" the magician began to charge up his staffs with two powerful elemental orbs which he unleashed on the facedown monster. One set it ablaze the other cooled it with a swash of clear blue water. When the monster turned face up, it revealed the Winged Kuriboh. "Oh, Shit, Now any damage you take this turn doesn't apply. No use in wasting my battle phase. I end." Control shifted back to Haru, as the duel raged on, and all the students watching were completely hooked.

"My draw!" He drew and placed the card in his hand.

**Haru:** 4000 L.P

**Hand:** Gearfried the Swordmaster , and Armed Dragon Level 7.

**Jared:** 3000 L.P

**Hand:** D.D. Survivor, Trap Jammer, and Emes the Infinity.

Haru stared at his hand in awe, then, in pleasant surprise. "Well then, let's get this duel on the road, Jared! I activate Armed Dragon Level 3's special effect! This allows me to summon an Armed Dragon Level 5 in its place from my hand or deck!" Haru rummaged through his deck until he pulled out Armed Dragon Level 5 (Attack: 2400/ Defense: 1700). "Now, go! I summon thee! Armed Dragon Level 5!" Armed Dragon Level 3 slowly disappeared into the earth. Out of the sky came hurdling a spike ball, which fiercely plummeted into the ground, uncurled itself and ran to Haru's side of the field. "Now then, I'm going to activate the special effect of this dino! And what I mean is that I can sacrifice a monster from my hand…" He discarded Gearfried the Swordmaster (Attack: 2600/ Defense: 2200) to the graveyard, "…And I can destroy one monster on your side of the field with equivalent or less attack points than the monster discarded! And last time I checked, Dark Magicians attack points are lower than my Swordmasters! So, say good bye to that Dark Magician!" the Armed Dragon raised its arms and its spikes, as sharp as a shark's jaw, were launched like missiles into the Dark Magician, sending it to the grave. Jared showed signs of weakness. "And now, I attack Rapid-Fire Magician! Go! Armoured Rolling Spikes!" It curled up once again, rolling in place to create friction and launched into the magician like a rocket, on impact, shattering it in a futile attempt to protect its master's Life Points. "Now you have 2800 Life Points. And my turn isn't through. Now that my turn is over it's the end phase. And because I activated Armed Dragon Level 5's effect in my turn, in the end phase it is sacrificed to summon the all-powerful Armed Dragon Level 7 from my hand or deck, in this case, hand!" the Armed Dragon seemed to slowly dissolve into the ground, but it arose again in a new more powerful form. "ARMED DRAGON LEVEL 7!" (Attack: 2800/ Defense: 1000). The student audience was also in awe.

"Wow, nice move…" Ren muttered under his breath holding a fist. "I knew this deck would be good." The rest of the students seemed to be perplexed on his monster. Except for Jaden, Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz that is. Chazz stood in the back, Bastion attentively in the front by Ren and Terra. Jaden was standing next to Alexis. "Hey, this Haru is really good." Alexis said as she replayed the summoning of the powerful Armed Dragon in her head once more. Jaden chimed in, "I'll say!" as he took Alexis by the hand. Her face reddened productively, Jaden not noticing a bit. He just stared into her eyes and examined her silky blonde hair. "Say Alexis…I need to tell you something…why don't we head into the cafeteria? It's quiet…we'll be alone." He said smiling at her, not noticing his own face looked flushed. She giggled a bit, and obviously expected, she accepted. She was in for a truth telling, chat, and the make-out session of her life. Smiling at the thought, she and Jaden raced into the cafeteria. In the meantime, the duel still carried on.

**Haru:** 4000 L.P

**Hand:** -

**Jared:** 2800 L.P

**Hand:** D.D. Survivor, Trap Jammer, Emes the Infinity and Scapegoat.

Jared had sweat embedded along his brows. Haru could tell. "Finally, your long endless turn is over. I draw. Hah." He added the new card to his hand. _'Well what do we have here? Perfect…' _"Ok, I'll start things off by activating Scapegoat!" four small sheep tokens popped up to defend him. (Attack: 0/Defense: 0). "Hehehe! I'll lay down a facedown card as well. And being the guy that I am, I'm going to sacrifice two of my tokens to summon Emes the Infinity!" two of the tokens disappeared and in their place rose a giant monster-like creature. "And now, I activate the equip spell card Malevolent Nuzzler! In case you didn't know, it boosts Emes attack by 700!" (Attack: 2500/Defense: 1000) – (Attack: 3200/ Defense: 1000). "More than enough to wipe out your filthy Armed Dragon!" He commanded an attack. "Go Emes!"

"Not so fast, big shot! I play my facedown, Mirror Force!" His attack was being lodged back towards him and his sheep tokens.

"Not so fast yourself! I knew you'd activate a trap! I chain with Trap Jammer! This card allows me to stop your trap card, so the attack still connects! Bye, Armed Dragon Level 7! Long see, no miss!" Emes struck at the dragon and in a mighty crash it connected with the floor. "And guess what? Whenever Emes destroys a monster as a result of battle, he gains an additional 700 attack points!" (3200/100) – (3900/1000). "And guess what? That means it's the end of Ojama King next turn!" Haru trembled. _'Damn…He turned it around, the filthy bastard…Wait, he's my friend I shouldn't be thinking that about him. He's winning although. But I can't give up.' _The crowd of students looked worried for Haru, too.

"My Draw, Jared." He quickly pulled a card out of his deck.

**Haru:** 3700 L.P  
**Hand:** (new card) Rebirth Of Cards

Haru looked at his card, excitedly. _'Ren! You made this one…' _"Ready for this?" Jared smirked.

"Of course I'm ready."

"Well good! I activate the spell card Rebirth Of Cards!" He threw down the card onto his duel disk and onto the field an empty brown pot sitting on the ground next to the same pot blazing a fire appeared. "Confused? Of course you're confused. Well, this is how my card works. Depending on how many 'Level' monsters I have in my graveyard, I get to draw that many cards from my deck!" 'Armed Dragon Level 3', 'Armed Dragon Level 5', and 'Armed Dragon Level 7', rose out of the empty pot and into the flaming pot, the pots and the dragons disappearing from the field. "And Now I draw three cards!" Haru announced as he pulled three fresh new cards off the top of his deck.

**Haru:**3700 L.P

**Hand:** Lightning Vortex, Monster Reborn, and Gearfried The Master (new card)

Haru looked at his hand skeptically. "Well, Well Jared it looks like we've reached the climax and conclusion of this duel." He laughed kind-heartedly. "Don't worry, it was all fun."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Haru?" Jared inquired. "I have the winning hand! You're never going to win!"

"Guess again." He smirked.

"What? Haru don't tell me you have something planned…"

"I sure do, Jared! Hah! Watch THIS!" he threw down his card on the field and a storm cloud appeared over the head of Emes The Infinity and his two remaining Sheep Tokens. "Lightning Vortex! I just toss a card off to the graveyard…" He discarded his Gearfried The Master card, "And all your monsters are toast. Lightning Vortex, Go!" the storm cloud shot four bolts of lightning down which struck the tokens and Emes with incredible force, sending them all to the graveyard.

"Dammit…" Jared murmured.

"And that's not all, Jared. I also play, Monster Reborn from my hand! And this card allows me to summon a monster to my field straight from the graveyard! And I select the Gearfried The Master monster card I just discarded for Lightning Vortex!" a green coloured cross with a looped top appeared on the field, and beneath it a flashing light was emitted from the ground. It resurrected Gearfried The Master (Attack: 2800/Defense: 2750), before slowly dissipating. "Jared, it's been a fun match, I'll admit."

'_Way to play, Haru!' _Ren thought as he held his fists balled up. The duel was just at its end. _'Perfect move strategy! He's wide open and 2800 attack points should do it in for him!' _

Jared struggled. Beads of sweat fell from the edges of his hair. He had to admit defeat. "You're right Haru, this was a great duel. You're a great guy, with an awesome deck too, I'll admit." He said as he gave him a weak smile. "Go on, take the finishing blow. I'm wide open."

"Gearfried The Master, he's wide open! Attack with Gear Gut Pierce!" He commanded as the monster ran over to Jared's field and slashed rigorously at him, wiping out his remaining life points.

**Haru:** 3700 L.P

**Jared:** 0 L.P

The crowd of duelists congratulated Haru in a group effort and then walked away talking to others or going to have their own duels. As they did so, Haru ran over to Jared comfortingly. "Hey, Jared! Awesome duel buddy!" he exclaimed extending a hand toward Jared to help him up from his knees.

"Thanks, Haru. The duel was great. And I learned a lot from it, too. Thanks so much." He took his hand and was lifted up from the ground, quickly to be greeted by Ren, Terra and – Chazz Princeton?

"Great duel Haru, you totally packed a punch!" Terra shouted out ecstatically, Ren giving him a 'thumbs up', him returning it. Haru being grateful that they also congratulated Jared on a good try, he noticed Chazz with Ren and Terra. "Hey, aren't you Chazz Princeton?"

"Well aren't we the smart one." He said unenthusiastically, in his usually monotone voice. "I'm Chazz alright, and I just wanted to, uh, say nice duel. It was really good. Nice comeback. You could've lost, y'know."

"Course! I knew! I'd say I pulled it off with aplomb, don't you think?" He and the others shared laughs – hell, even Chazz! As they laughed, Ashley and the real Skye, of Slypher Red, approached Haru.

"Haru! I saw your duel!" Ashley stated as she ran up to him, pulling him into a sympathetic hug. "Great job!"

"Thanks, Ashley!" he replied blushing. He held his arm around her, when she let go of him. "And who are you?" Haru pondered.

"Oh, sorry to bother you, but it's me. Skye? Of Slypher Red! You haven't met me before, but I was also given a spirit key." She said showing him. He lightened up. "Ahh, so you're Skye! Well, it's great to meet you." He said as she smiled cutely. Chazz retorted, "A Slypher? Haru you shouldn't even be seen in public talking to these low-life slackers." He shrugged. "It's ok Chazz, she's nice." He snapped back, "Still a slacker." As the two had their 'conversation', Sasaki, another Slypher student was listening in. It was the final straw for him. He couldn't take Chazz insulting the Slyphers for a second more. The boy ran up to them and shouted, "Shut Up, Chazz! I'm tired of you insulting us Slyphers!" The boy had relatively medium-length green hair, and still wore his red blazer. The youngest Princeton brother turned to him and gave him a long, hard scowl. "Beat it, slacker." He continued to scowl at him further.

"No. And you know what? I challenge you to a duel. If I win, you quit disgracing us Slyphers forever!" Chazz listened.

"And if you lose-?"

"If I lose the duel, you can do as you please. Do you accept, Mr. Princeton?" He stated as he quickly pulled out his duel disk, attaching it to his arm.

"Hmm…" He thought scratching his chin. "I accept, slacker. Get ready for a beating." Chazz replied as he, too, pulled out his duel disk, and Haru and the others stepped back, preparing for a harsh duel.

--------

Up in the volcano near the academy, not known to the key keepers, the next Shadow Rider took haste. He stood on the rim, looking out into the sun, his red fiery hair standing ablaze. "Yes, key keepers, have your fun now…because when I'm through with you, you won't have any more fun for the rest of your lives!" his voice boomed throughout the volcano, but all was still and quiet in Duel Academy. Except for the constant quarrel, chatter, duels, quiet romance, and the small rattling of shuffling papers.

A/N: Well, that's it. I did my best…err, almost. Well, I tried and that's what counts. Please read. Please read. Thank you to those who did…all 6 of you. –sigh-.


End file.
